Crimson Bottle
by Baby Winter
Summary: An unknown Yami, back in the Ancient Times, struggled with her twisted mind and attempted a suicide. However, the Pharaoh intervened, and she has escaped, seemingly for a while. *Chapter two up*
1. Failed Attempt

Crimson Bottle  
  
  
  
'I can't... take it anymore...!' Fioratkhi thought as she ran down the old streets of Ancient Egypt. 'No... no more!' Tears were flying off her face as she rounded a corner, heading to the garden constructed for the pharoah's harem. She didn't care if she was caught, even though she was just a lowly peasant and wasn't allowed there... it wouldn't matter soon, anyways. It wouldn't matter... nothing would.  
  
She cried out as she tripped on one of the many steps leading to the center fountain. 'Why must I stay? My family needs me no more... no one does!' She pounded her fists on the stone and called herself a coward as she pressed her clenched hands on the ground and pushed herself up, launching herself to the large, marble fountain not far away.  
  
"Finally... it will end," she murmured as she collapsed onto a bench surrounded by roses. She slipped the crimson bottle from the folds of her wrap and unscrewed the gem-like top. "No more..." She raised the bottle to her lips, preparing to swallow the poison contained within.  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Pharoah..." Motaru murmured, as he handed the priest, Seth, a small scroll and bowed at both. "There is an intruder in the Harem Sanctuary."  
  
"Who?!" the fabled King Of Games started, demanding more information. "Enemy?"  
  
"Relax, my Lord..." Seth muttered. "The Gods shall not look over intruders in your humble kingdom..."  
  
"A girl... about eighteen... Beautiful to the eye, enchanting..." Panted the servant. "She seems in despair."  
  
Seth sighed. "Yet another woman seeking the Pharoah's wealth?" He rolled his eyes and snatched a look at the Pharoah, although his eyes were still to remain downcast in the King's presence. The King looked thoughtful, yet with narrowed eyes that lingered on the bowed, tanned body of the peasant before him. He waved the boy off, who was glad to be out of the King's way, and walked to the balcony behind him.  
  
"Looking for the girl?" Seth said aloud, amused. The Pharoah was of no such mood and sent a glare towards his highest advisor. Seth immediately backed away and bowed, showing respect he did not particularly feel for a King who would waste his time looking for a teenaged girl intruding in his palace. "I am sorry... I meant no harm, Lord..."  
  
"Forgiven." Yugioh said with an air of impatience. His eyes quickly searched the green area below him and found the girl at the very center, next to the fountain in his likeness. "Come," He said as he turned swiftly and headed for the large, wooden doors leading to the main hallway. "We shall see what the young girl wants."  
  
Seth's eyes widened as he stood up from his large bow and quickly followed, shouting out orders at slaves from left to right, without falling a pace behind the King.  
  
~*~  
  
'How fitting...' Fioratkhi thought as she lowered the glass from her lips and looked up. 'I shall die as an unworthy peasant intruding in the Pharoah's palace, and die under his eyes... the ones ever staring on his tribute...' She looked up at the statue she sat beneath, then down at the contents in the container she was to afraid to consume, and she swirled it as she thought. 'Those eyes... I'll never forget them. Even in the Underworld, I'll never forget them...' Her mind instantly flashed back to the memory of a homecoming parade for the King when he returned from battle, unscathed. The peasants all gathered in the streets in a line and bowed down in unison on either side of the dirt road as the slaves carried the Pharoah by in his chair. No one knew, (because if they did she would be executed) but she had looked upward at the God the entire kingdom feared and respected. She had looked into his deep amethyst ayes and would not forget them.  
  
And now she would die under them.  
  
Sighing, she changed the bottle from her right hand to her left hand, and back again. 'I'm such a coward... I can do this. I should do this. No one would miss me... why should I stay here?' She closed her eyes and gulped. In the Underworld, this simple sin would cause the scales to overtip and her heart would be heavier than the feather. She would be obliterated for all eternity. Was it worth ridding everyone she knew of the plague known as herself? She answered this question swiftly and quickly as she finally threw the bottle to her lips and tilted her head back. She looked up at the statue again as she did so, to get one final look at the eyes she would always remember.  
  
"WAIT!!!" A voice cried out. Fioratkhi lowered the bottle once again and spun around in her seat. Her black, onyx eyes became round as she saw two figures running toward her. 'Great Ra, Isis and Anubis... Send me to Hell instead of this! Please!' She thought desperately as the two figures neared. 'Anything other than this!' Instead of staying and confronting these people, she turned and ran, the strangers giving chase.  
  
'If I were going to die, I'd rather do it under the marble eyes of a statue than under the real replicas!' Her mind raced, as she recalled the outline of the slightly smaller figure. It had been the great King Of Games himself. And surely, she was as dead as a doornail if the guards caught her. 'Ra give me strength!'  
  
~*~  
  
Li~ What do you think? It's actually the backstory of Yami Li in my other fic, 'Always Room For One More!' I felt like writing in... what do you think?  
  
Chibi Malik~ Wead and weview, ya (w)itches!!!   
  
Li~ ...? 


	2. Temporary Escape

Crimson Bottle  
  
Li~ Long time no see, eh? Well, the holidays are over for me, and I finally have time to update. Do you want to know what I'm _really_ supposed to be doing right now?  
  
Yami Li~ Let me guess. It has something to do with a certain math project---  
  
Li~ SHHH!!!!!! I don't need reminding, because then my little "I forgot" excuse won't be right! And I can't remember what I was saying! SO YOU CAN'T SUE ME! HAH!  
  
Yami Li~ She don't own YGO.  
  
Li~ ^^  
  
Yami Li~ Math project.  
  
Li~ AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!  
  
()()()()()(Passing time)()()()() ~*~Flashback~*~~*~ ***Dream*** 'Basic thought' (Author's Note) - - - POV CHANGE - - -  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PREVIOUSLY:  
  
"WAIT!!!" A voice cried out. Fioratkhi lowered the bottle once again and spun around in her seat. Her black, onyx eyes became round as she saw two figures running toward her. 'Great Re, Isis and Anubis... Send me to Hell instead of this! Please!' She thought desperately as the two figures neared. 'Anything other than this!' Instead of staying and confronting these people, she turned and ran, the strangers giving chase.  
  
'If I were going to die, I'd rather do it under the marble eyes of a statue than under the real replicas!' Her mind raced, as she recalled the outline of the slightly smaller figure. It had been the great King of Games himself. And surely, she was as dead as a doornail if the guards caught her. 'Ra give me strength!'  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Left. Right. Right. Left. Left. Left. She was lost, and she knew it. In the meantime, the Pharaoh and his priest were gaining on her, and it would be her head rolling in an hour if she were caught.  
  
"Maybe... This might work." Fioratkhi skidded to a stop in between two long, green hedges that seemed to stretch on forever. She turned to the wall on her left, took a deep breath, shut her eyes tight and leapt.  
  
Clink. Crash.  
  
"Pharaoh. please. slow down!" Seth panted, coming to a stop right behind the King and resting his hands on his knees. Yugioh continued forward, and the priest followed. Slowly, but he followed.  
  
"She's gone," the Pharaoh said solemnly. "She disappeared."  
  
"She can't have just vanished, could she?" Seth offered. "I can take us to the Shadow Realm. We'll be able to spot her there."  
  
"No. It is not needed. If she was in enough stress, she would have come to the palace and to me. If she still is, she can always come back."  
  
"Yes, Pharaoh."  
  
Both turned around and began to head back, but something regained their attention.  
  
Crunch.  
  
"What is this.?" The King said as he bent to the ground and picked up a shard of glass.  
  
"It appears to be a piece of something. A glass bottle, maybe?" Seth kneeled down beside his superior to closer examine whatever he held.  
  
~*~~*~*~~*Pharaoh Flashback*~~*~*~~*~  
  
Upon turning the corner, I saw the girl, and realized the servant was right. She was as enchanting to the eye as a siren, and probably just as deadly. I remembered what my grandmother had told me about sirens, and how they lured young, astray sailors to their bitter ends on rocks, all over the sweet sound of a siren's voice. Maybe this young girl posed such a threat to me, but it seems I will not find out. As I called to her, she turned to me, her eyes wide with fear, and she pocketed a small, crimson bottle that moments before had dared to let liquid fall unto her lips. She bolted, and Seth and I gave chase.  
  
*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
"Pharaoh. Pharaoh. Are you allright?"  
  
"Yes, I am fine."  
  
"Pharaoh!!!"  
  
With the last call, the King jerked out of his memory and to the present, staring directly into his priest's stern face.  
  
"The hedges! She must have hidden in the hedges!"  
  
"W.what?"  
  
"See where we found the bottle?" Seth urged, excitedly pointing to the place where the shards and black as night liquid littered the marble. Yugioh nodded numbly and he continued. "Well, right above, there is an imprint in the plant-wall, as if someone recently took a reckless dive into it."  
  
The Pharaoh drowned out his voice as he knelt to the ground next to the deadly puddle gathering on the bright marble. He placed two of his fingers into the liquid, which proved to be very smooth yet stiff, as if it had been slightly frozen, and brought it to his nose.  
  
"Poison." The King murmured.  
  
"What?! POISON?! She was going to try an attempt on your life?! ALERT THE GUARDS!!! HURRY!!!!" Seth roared, but was immediately shushed by the other man.  
  
"Are you so IGNORANT?!" Yugioh hissed, two inches away from Seth's face which was showing incredible fear. "If she was to attempt a assassination, do you think she would have been in the gardens, raising the bottle to her own lips? Do you think she would have fled when only you and I approached her? Easy prey if she was strong enough to even get that far?"  
  
"No. no sir. I'm sorry." Seth muttered incoherently.  
  
Both were silenced abruptly at a sudden rustling in the hedge where the girl seemed to have disappeared at.  
  
"The girl, your Highness?"  
  
"That is no girl. It is something much larger.." Muttered the King, backing away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Li~ Whew! That was a long one!  
  
Yami Li~ Project.  
  
Li~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! * runs away screaming *  
  
Yami Li~ Ha ha! I get to do the endnote! Hardy har har! Okies, um. * ahem * What will happen to Yugioh and Seth? Will they die? Or is it actually me, Fioratkhi? Read on later to find out, and in the mean time, review please! You know. press that pretty purple button down there.. You don't? WELL THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON FANFICTION?!?!  
  
  
  
  
  
Read and Review! ^.^ 


End file.
